Tissue box cases and holders are old and common in the art. Chiefly they are meant to be more decorative than functional. However some may be fitted with attachment means for mounting to a surface. Most such containers are simply "boxes" without a bottom which are substantially the same dimensions as a "standard" facial tissue box. Applicant is aware that facial tissues are now sold in a variety of boxes and shapes. The most common, however, are either the "tall" boxes having dimensions of approximately 4 and 1/2 inches square by 5 inches tall, or the "flat rectangular" boxes 41/2 inches wide by about 10 inches long and varying in height.
Most of the holders which are available are simply covers with no bottoms. These would not be particularly adaptable to mounting on a surface such as the dash of an automobile or truck. Holders having bottoms present the problem of how to insert the facial tissue box into the holder. A simple solution would be to invert the holder leaving it open at the top. However, when not in use or empty, they may be considered unsightly by some.
The inventor herein has devised a mountable holder that is lightweight and that is practically out of view when not in use.